Deux âmes soeurs
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Après la bataille contre Hadès, Athéna est repartie au Japon pour s'occuper de la Fondation Kido.Au Sanctuaire, il ne reste que Shion, Camus, Milo, Saga, Kanon, Dohko et aphrodite. Deux d'entre eux vont être surpris par leurs sentiments. HxH. Bonne lecture.


**Deux âmes sœurs**

Après la bataille contre Hadès, Athéna est repartie au Japon pour s'occuper de la Fondation Kido avec les Chevaliers Divins, certains Chevaliers d'Or se sont engagés dans des missions humanitaires.

Au Sanctuaire, il ne reste que Shion, Camus, Milo, Saga, Kanon, Dohko et Aphrodite.

Je m'excuse auprès de mes revieweuses. Suite à une erreur de manip j'ai viré l'histoire avec les reviews. Je la remet avec encore mes excuses.

Saga ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il faisait d'étranges rêves toutes les nuits, qui le laissaient avec un sentiment profond de culpabilité et de malaise. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait beau se dire que c'était mal, malsain, contre nature, rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter ça de la tête.

Ils avaient une nouvelle chance et il ne voulait pas la gâcher bêtement à cause d'un mot ou d'un geste de travers. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait dans sa déprime. La meilleure solution serait d'en parler avec lui, mais il avait trop peur de le perdre à nouveau. Ce serait pire que tout. Pourtant, il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi sinon il allait devenir fou.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés miraculeusement vivant dans la Salle du Conseil du Palais du Grand Pope, c'est le premier qu'il avait cherché des yeux. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras à l'étouffer, en pleurant, en sanglotant comme un gosse et en lui demandant de le pardonner. Il avait encore en mémoire l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il sentait toujours la force de ses bras autour de lui, mais le souvenir le plus net, le plus vivant, le plus précieux qu'il conservait de cet instant, c'était la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Cette exquise sensation de bien-être l'avait balayé comme une vague d'intense volupté, incontrôlable et délicieuse. Oh bien sûr, quand ils étaient gamins, ils avaient échangé quelques baisers mais suffisamment brulant pour que leurs hormones se mettent à danser la gigue. Tout s'arrêta lorsque les jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze avaient attaqué le Sanctuaire et qu'ils l'avaient vaincu.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre une vie paisible mais pas lui apparemment. Il se débattait avec ses sentiments sans savoir comment il allait gérer la situation.

Il entendit son frère se lever et le bruit de la douche lui parvint quelques instants après. Il se décida à sortir de son lit. Dans la cuisine, il prépara le petit déjeuné en attendant que Kanon libère la salle de bain. Celui-ci entra dans la cuisine vêtu d'un simple boxer, les cheveux encore mouillé et embrassa son frère sur la joue.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le cadet en dévorant une tartine de beurre.

- Mouais, ça va ! Tu veux que je démêle ta tignasse pendant que tu manges ?

- Hé ! T'as la même que moi j'te signale ! Mais j'veux bien !

Saga alla chercher une brosse et entreprit de s'occuper des cheveux de son frère pour ne pas penser à ce corps presque nu et magnifique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Délicatement, avec une infinie patience, il défit les nœuds sans voir la moindre grimace sur le visage de Kanon. Des effluves délicatement iodée parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines, mettant le feu à tous ses sens. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi s'infligeait-il ça ? A croire qu'il était maso ! Mais il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il le respire, qu'il l'effleure, qu'il le touche. C'était une nécessité vitale tant psychologique que physique. Et ces rêves qui ne le laissaient pas une nuit sans le torturer. Il s'éveillait le matin avec une cuisante douleur dans l'aine et une sensation de frustration à s'éclater la tête contre les murs. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il réalisa qu'il avait suspendu ses gestes, le regard fixe comme hypnotisé par cette cascade ondulante d'un bleu turquoise profond sur cette peau bronzée par le soleil de Grèce. Soudain Kanon fut debout devant lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Saga s'attendait à voir une interrogation dans les yeux de son frère parce qu'il avait arrêté de le coiffer mais non. Il vit quelque chose d'inattendu, de puissant, d'effrayant presque. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur mais Kanon ne changea pas d'attitude. Il fit un pas vers son frère qui recula. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde. Un autre pas, Saga sentit le mur dans son dos. La tension était insoutenable. Kanon avait-il compris ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Allait-il lui mettre son poing dans la figure, le rouer de coups, le massacrer ? Il ne l'en empêcherait pas de toute façon. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter ce regard inquisiteur et perçant plus longtemps. Son cœur battait comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites, ses jambes tremblantes. Il voulut déglutir mais sa bouche était trop sèche. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit le visage de son frère à quelques centimètres du sien, ses mains appuyées sur le mur de chaque coté de sa tête. Dans ses yeux, il vit flamboyer une lueur sauvage, indécente et irrésistible. Son souffle changea de rythme, il avait peur de ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard si semblable au sien. Il devait réagir, pour l'instant il subissait Kanon, c'était lui qui dominait la situation. Saga durcit son regard et défia son cadet. Celui-ci approcha encore son visage jusqu'à poser sa joue contre la sienne.

- Je fais les mêmes rêves que toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Saga sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Leurs joues étaient le seul point de contact entre eux. Il ne bougea pas, trop heureux de cette proximité, craignant d'y mettre fin par un simple mouvement.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il à son tour sur le même ton.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si tu es comme moi, tu dois être sur le point de perdre la raison.

- Je suis comme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Kanon s'éloigna et regarda à nouveau son frère. Il se sentait attiré par son corps comme jamais il ne l'avait été par aucun autre. Il le couvait des yeux, d'un regard affamé, voilé par un désir coupable mais tellement fort. Il luttait désespérément contre cette pulsion qui lui disait de fondre sur lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, d'embrasser sa bouche si tentante, son cou chaud, sa peau si douce. Il brulait de l'intérieur. Soudain il se détourna et s'appuya sur la table des deux mains. Il se sentit suffoquer, il manquait d'air. Saga était dans le même état. Il s'approcha à coté de son jumeau mais sans le toucher, malgré l'envie qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il savait que s'il lui posait la main dessus, ils seraient perdus… tous les deux.

- Est-ce que…, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui nous arrive ? Moi j'avoue que non.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce et calme pour ne pas faire peur à son frère. Kanon ne fut pas du tout effrayé au contraire. Cette voix eu l'effet inverse. Elle glissa sur lui comme une caresse, chaude, grisante, profonde chargée de désir et de sensualité.

- Je ne… je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu devrais t'asseoir sur cette chaise et moi sur celle-là.

Il avait désigné le siège de l'autre coté de la table. Loin de lui. C'était une douche froide qu'il avait pris en se levant, lui aussi torturé par ses rêves et les réactions physiques qu'ils provoquaient. Il n'osait même plus croiser le regard de Saga de peur de perdre son contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans tes rêves ? demanda celui-ci, toujours très doucement.

- Je te l'ai dit, la même chose que toi !

- Et comment… comment te comportes-tu ? Que ressens-tu ?

- Saga, ces rêves sont immondes ! J'ai honte de moi, je me sens… sale ! Ce n'est pas normal d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour son propre frère !

Il avait grondé les derniers mots comme pour leur donner encore plus de poids, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Tu te souviens quand on était jeune, on devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, ça nous est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de nous… nous embrasser. On ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais on en avait envie et ça nous plaisait bien.

- Je m'en souviens. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, on est plus des gosses !

- Nos sentiments sont toujours là. Mais ils sont beaucoup plus puissants parce que justement on est plus des gosses. L'amour que l'on a l'un pour l'autre, celui qu'on a essayé de nier et de détruire, cet amour est toujours là. Il a toujours était là. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi nous faisons ces rêves. Peut-être notre subconscient veut-il nous faire passer un message qu'on est pas près à entendre.

- Mais quel message Saga ! Qu'on désire faire l'amour ensemble plus que tout et pas seulement dans nos rêves ? Qu'on est en train de crever à petit feu de frustration parce que ça nous rend fous d'être dans la même pièce sans pouvoir se toucher ou se regarder ? Je sais que tu luttes avec l'énergie du désespoir comme moi pour ne pas te laisser aller et te jeter sur moi surtout que tu sais très bien que je…

- Que "tu" quoi ? Vas jusqu'au bout de tes pensées !

- Surtout que tu sais très bien que je n'attends que ça et que je t'accueillerais à bras ouverts!

Kanon avait les yeux brillants de larmes de rage et de douleur. Il commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Saga n'était pas loger à meilleure enseigne. Il avait vraiment du mal à se contenir.

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça Kanon ! C'est trop dur à entendre !

- Est-ce que les Dieux nous auraient maudits ? poursuivit le cadet. Serait-ce une punition pour nos erreurs passées. On est condamné à devenir fous ou à vivre avec un sentiment de culpabilité et de dégoût jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Tu es près à ça toi ?

- La culpabilité, on peut vivre avec, répondit Saga d'un ton froid et distant, le regard perdu dans la mosaïque du carrelage au dessus de l'évier.

- Tu serais près à…, j'arrive même pas à le dire tant ça me parait inconcevable. Tu serais près à en arriver là ?

- Je te retourne la question frangin ! Jusqu'où es-tu près à aller pour conserver ta raison et ta moralité. Laquelle des deux est la plus importante ?

De nouveau ils s'observaient avec des yeux luisant d'une lueur indécente. Leur respiration n'était pas calme, elle était saccadée, irrégulière. Leurs tempes bourdonnaient de leur sang battant qui circulait à toute vitesse dans leurs veines amenant ce désir impur dans les moindres recoins de leur corps et de leur esprit. Faisant appel au peu de volonté qui lui restait, Kanon se leva d'un bond et sortit de la cuisine. Il passa sa tenue d'entraînement et sortit du Temple des Gémeaux.

Saga était resté dans la cuisine, le visage dans ses mains, il pleurait doucement. Pas parce que son frère était parti, il savait qu'il reviendrait, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution à leur situation qui, maintenant qu'ils en avaient parlé, allait devenir intenable. Chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque soupir, chaque frôlement seraient forcément ambigus. Il s'habilla et descendit aux arènes à son tour. Son frère lui manquait déjà…

Aphrodite, Milo et Camus étaient déjà là. Le Poissons et le Verseau s'affrontaient sans cosmos, sans faire appel à leurs techniques de Chevaliers. Leur niveau de maîtrise des arts martiaux étaient si élevé qu'ils étaient capable de porter des coups à une vitesse sidérante sans se toucher, en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du corps de leur adversaire. Kanon arriva à ce moment là et Milo lui proposa de s'entraîner avec lui. Le Gémeaux n'accepta pas de suite, il avait besoin de se calmer, d'oublier pour un temps son frère. Il s'échauffa en exécutant quelques katas.

Milo le regardait, fasciné par les mouvements fluides, rapides et parfaits. On aurait dit une danse, sauvage et brutale comme Kanon. Le Scorpion sentit bientôt que le Gémeaux relâchait son contrôle sur son cosmos pour mieux se concentrer sur ses exercices. Il perçut un profond malaise, vraiment profond. Milo le rejoignit et ensemble ils poursuivirent leurs katas. Ils étaient parfaitement synchrones. Les voir faire était impressionnant. Aphrodite et Camus stoppèrent leur combat pour les regarder. Milo laissa sa cosmoénergie dériver jusqu'à celle de son compagnon de danse. Il la sentit se rétracter un instant puis à nouveau se détendre. C'était bien plus qu'un malaise que ressentait Kanon. Le Scorpion reçut une vague de désespoir et de dégoût qui le surpris. Depuis quand le Gémeaux était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Tout allait bien, il avait retrouvé son frère, ils vivaient à nouveau ensemble, ils essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu. On ne les voyait plus l'un sans l'autre, c'est comme si de jumeaux, ils étaient devenus siamois. Milo perçut également de la frustration et de l'amour. Se pouvait-il que Kanon soit amoureux secrètement de quelqu'un et qu'il souffre en silence ? Il en aurait parlé à son frère. Le Verseau et le Poissons les avaient rejoint et le cosmos de Kanon se ferma aussitôt.

Saga s'approchait de l'arène lorsqu'il les vit tous les quatre. Il fut lui aussi fasciné par cette vision. Quatre Chevaliers, au physique presque parfait en train d'exécuter des katas en parfaite synchronisation s'était tout simplement magnifique. Leur puissance, leur maîtrise frôlaient l'excellence. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur son frère. Qu'il était beau, son corps luisait de sueur, ses muscles légèrement gonflés par l'effort roulaient sous sa peau d'une façon si érotique que s'en était insupportable. Il allait repartir quand Camus l'interpella pour qu'il les rejoigne. Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour refuser. Il se plaça à coté de Milo ainsi il lui camouflerait son frère. Mais c'était sans compter sur les qualités sensorielles du Scorpion. Aussitôt, celui-ci ressentit les mêmes sentiments que ceux de Kanon. S'il fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais il commençait à entrevoir le problème. Leur détresse était si violente que le gardien du huitième Temple se promit de les aider. Il commencerait par Kanon. Il lui avait fait subir sa "Scarlet Needle" et un lien particulier s'était créé entre eux. Il avait passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Saga depuis leur retour. Il décida de garder ça pour lui pour l'instant. Il serait toujours temps de mettre les autres au courant si les choses venaient à dégénérer. Shion et Dohko les avait rejoint et bientôt les gradins de l'arène était pleins d'apprentis avec leur Maîtres qui observaient, subjugués, ses hommes en Or qui étaient considérés dans le Sanctuaire comme des demi-dieux. Ils représentaient l'élite de la Chevalerie, les plus puissants, plus dévoués, les plus mystérieux aussi, défenseurs de la Déesse Athéna. Et leur résurrection ne faisait que rajouter à leur statut quasi divin.

Vers midi, ils arrêtèrent enfin. Milo ne lâchait pas Kanon et quand il l'invita à déjeuné chez lui, celui-ci ne put refuser sans inventer une excuse bidon.

Après avoir pris une douche, Milo prêta un pantalon et un t-shirt à Kanon et pendant qu'il prenait la sienne, le Scorpion prépara rapidement une salade de tomates et fit griller deux steaks de bœuf. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien mais il sentait que le Gémeaux était distant, comme s'il languissait de partir. Il se décida à aborder le sujet pendant qu'ils buvaient leurs cafés.

- Kanon, je sais que tu as un gros problème et que ça concerne ton frère.

Plus direct que ça, tu meurs ! Le Gémeaux le regarda d'un air affolé qui fit rapidement place à de la colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? répliqua-t-il, agressif.

- Le fait que tu sois sur la défensive déjà, et parce que je l'ai sentit dans ton aura. Tu as relâché ton contrôle quand on était tous les deux pendant assez longtemps pour que je perçoive… certaines choses.

- Quelles choses ?

- Un profond malaise, du désespoir et du dégoût aussi. Tu te sens également frustré. Et ton frère est dans le même état que toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que vous ne vous adressiez même plus la parole. Pendant les katas, on ne dit rien, ça d'accord. Mais pendant qu'on remontait tu étais devant avec moi et lui fermait la marche. Vous étiez inséparables et voilà que quasiment du jour au lendemain vous semblez prêts à vous étriper. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Kanon ?

Le gémeaux posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour s'éclaircir les idées, peine perdue. Il appréciait beaucoup Milo, il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler sans craindre d'être jugé. Mais aurait-il le courage de le faire ? Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui aurait un point de vue externe. Il avait besoin d'en parler tout simplement. Alors il parla. Il raconta tout, les rêves, leurs réactions ce matin même, leur discussion ensuite. Et surtout il insista sur leur incompréhension.

Milo ne s'attendait pas à ça. S'il en fut choqué, il ne le montra pas, par respect pour celui qui venait de lui confier son plus inavouable secret.

- Tu en penses quoi toi ? demanda-t-il

- Tu sais, Milo, je crois que tout ça a commencé à l'instant de notre retour. J'ai ouvert les yeux et passé l'instant de surprise, je l'ai tout de suite cherché sans me préoccuper de savoir s'il serait heureux ou pas de me voir. Pour moi c'était aussi vital que respirer de le savoir en vie, de le serrer dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment là, lorsque j'ai sentis la réaction de mon corps et la force de mes sentiments que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Sur le moment j'ai pensé à l'émotion induite par la situation plutôt incroyable, que le lendemain tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais au contraire, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Et ce matin, on a explosé. Il fallait que ça sorte, c'était devenu intenable.

- Vous avez réfléchi ensemble à un moyen de régler ce souci ?

- On a essayé, mais à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche, qu'on se regarde, c'est plus fort que nous, on est attiré comme des aimants. Je sais que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Ou je sombre dans la folie parce que c'est immoral, ou je sombre dans la honte et le dégoût de moi-même parce que je lui aurais sauté dessus.

- Je crois qu'il est moins difficile de vivre dans la honte avec un esprit sain que de se retrouver dans une chambre capitonnée avec une camisole parce que ne crois pas que tu seras fou. Tu seras parfaitement conscient des raisons qui t'auraient amené à une telle extrémité et tu resteras avec ta frustration, ton désir et tes regrets jusqu'à la fin.

- Tu crois qu'une cellule capitonnée pourrait me retenir ? sourit Kanon tristement.

- Non. C'était juste une façon de parler.

- A ma place tu ferais quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas à ta place, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour que vous retrouviez votre sérénité de corps et d'esprit tous les deux.

- Milo ! Ca s'appelle de l'inceste ce que tu suggères !

- Vous ne serez pas les premiers ni les derniers à le pratiquer. Personnellement, si je le condamne avec la plus grande fermeté entre parents et enfants, dans une fratrie, je peux envisager de le tolérer.

- Tu me regarderais de la même façon si demain j'arrivais chez toi calme et serein en te disant qu'on à réglé notre problème.

- Bien sur. Je sais qui tu es, je te connais. Ce que je t'ai fais subir serait venu à bout de n'importe quel Chevalier mais toi tu as résisté. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu surmonteras cette épreuve parce que tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le crois et que tu aideras ton frère à la surmonter également.

- Je suis heureux que tu me voies ainsi. Ton amitié m'est précieuse, tu n'imagines pas. Je crois que Saga est plus proche de la rupture que moi. Si ce matin je n'étais pas parti, il m'aurait laissé faire. En fait je crois qu'il veut que je prenne l'initiative.

- Alors fais-le !

- Et si jamais il avait un sursaut de moralité, il m'accuserait de lui avoir forcé la main.

- C'est pour ça que je vais lui parler comme je viens de le faire avec toi.

- Milo, j'ai tellement peur de le perdre encore. Si ça devais arriver, je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Il est aussi malheureux que toi. Il ressent les mêmes choses, lui aussi à peur de te perdre, il est terrifié à cette simple idée. Vous êtes tous les deux conscients de ce que cela va impliquer entre vous mais vous devez faire un choix. Quel qu'il soit, il aura des conséquences pour toute votre vie. L'agonie de la frustration, ou le dégoût de soi-même.

- C'est impossible de vivre en éprouvant l'un ou l'autre.

- Il y a une troisième option.

- Ah bon ?

- Il existe la possibilité que vous n'éprouviez aucune honte si vous vous laissez aller à faire l'amour ensemble. Vous seriez débarrassés de votre frustration et vous n'éprouveriez aucune honte. Votre soulagement serait la seule chose présente en vous.

- Peut-être qu'une seule fois suffira à nous libérer de ça…

- C'est possible…

Mais Milo n'en pensait pas un mot. Une seule fois ne sera jamais suffisante. Il pensait ça lui aussi de Camus. Il l'avait désiré et lorsqu'enfin le Verseau s'était laissé séduire, le Scorpion pensait qu'il se lasserait de lui. Mais il n'en a rien été. Milo était profondément amoureux et depuis que Camus s'était laissé aller entre ses bras, il n'en avait jamais assez. Il l'aimait et le désirait tous les jours un peu plus. Il était son âme sœur. Et s'il avait bien compris les mots de Kanon, il n'éprouvait pas qu'un amour fraternel pour Saga. De là à dire qu'il y avait une pointe de narcissisme, s'était évident. Ils étaient amoureux de leur propre image.

Mais qui peut savoir comment fonctionnent des jumeaux ? Qui peut comprendre les sentiments qu'ils partagent ? Qui peut imaginer ce qui se passe pendant les neuf mois où ils sont dans le ventre de leur mère. Quels sont les liens qui se créent ? Quand l'un se blesse, c'est l'autre qui saigne. Plus que des frères, des jumeaux. Deux esprits s'aimant à un point ou leur amour fut plus fort que la mort. Qui sait depuis combien d'années, de siècles ou de millénaires, ils se retrouvaient dans des corps qui ne leur appartenaient pas, mais qui pourtant finissaient par accepter ce sentiment en se donnant corps et âme à l'autre ? S'étaient-ils promis un amour éternel ?

- Comment te sentais-tu pendant ses années où vous avez été séparés ?

- J'étais en colère et complètement à la dérive, incomplet, perdu. Je haïssais la terre entière à commencer par vous tous et Athéna en tête. Je savais ce que Saga avait fait. Tu as été l'un de ses assassins avec Aphrodite et DeathMask.

- Ne me compare pas à eux s'il te plait. Je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à tuer contrairement à ces deux là.

- On dirait que tu leur en veux encore.

- Non. On ne peut pas effacer ce qui a été fait et ils se sont rachetés une conduite. Mais il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles furent. Mais ne changes pas de sujet, continues !

- Lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire quand j'ai compris que vous seriez battus par de simple Bronze, j'ai éprouvé une joie que tu ne peux imaginer. J'étais euphorique à l'idée que les tous puissants Chevaliers d'Or étaient en train de prendre la raclée de leur vie. Mais j'ai quand même éprouvé de la compassion. Certains étaient morts et les survivants souffraient vraiment de les avoir perdus. Mais quand Saga est mort, j'ai senti que sa vraie personnalité avait repris le contrôle dans les dernières secondes de sa vie. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir moi aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ressentir ça. Si j'ai provoqué la bataille d'Asgard c'était pour leur faire payer sa mort. Là aussi j'ai échoué, alors il y a eu la bataille du Sanctuaire de Poséidon et j'ai encore échoué. Mon ambition à vouloir gouverner le monde n'était qu'une excuse. Mais c'est Ikki qui m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris que je m'étais trompé sur beaucoup de choses et j'ai décidé de redevenir un Chevalier d'Athéna. Je crois qu'au fond de mon cœur je n'avais jamais cessé de l'être même si je n'avais pas d'armure d'Or à moi. Et il y a eu Hadès. Voir Saga en Surplis a été pire pour moi que lorsqu'il est mort. J'ai cru devenir fou de chagrin et de colère. Moi, l'enfant terrible je rentrais dans le rang alors que lui qui était la gentillesse et la bonté incarnées partait à l'opposé de sa véritable personnalité. Et ensuite, on est tous morts. Tu connais la fin de l'histoire.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire Kanon ? fit Milo au bout de quelque secondes de silence. Tu viens de dire que tu as provoqué deux guerres pour venger ton frère. Même si dans l'absolu ça n'a aucun sens, ça a le mérite de démontrer à quel point tes sentiments pour lui sont forts. La mort elle-même n'a pas pu vous séparer. Cet amour qui vous lie et qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre transcende et sublime vos sentiments. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique, d'aussi puissant. Shaka dirait que vous êtes deux âmes sœurs, que dans vos vies antérieures vous avez toujours été amants dans le corps d'hommes et de femmes. C'est un amour rare et précieux que vous éprouvez et il se fout que vous soyez frère jumeaux. Il veut continuer à vivre et à s'épanouir comme s'il était doté d'une volonté propre. Vous ne pourrez pas lui résister alors autant prendre ce qu'il a à vous offrir sans vous poser de questions de moralité.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce coté mystique, Milo.

- Je ne lis pas que des BD et quand Shaka parle, je l'écoute même si je n'en ai pas l'air. Tu vas rester ici pendant que je descends parler à ton frère. Je viendrai te chercher le moment venu.

- Tu me diras comment je dois me comporter.

- Je ne te dirais rien du tout, comme je ne vais rien lui dire de notre conversation. Attends…

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de sentir le cosmos de ton frère avec Shion et Dohko…

Saga tournait en rond dans le troisième Temple. Il avait vu Milo et Kanon poursuivre leur chemin et les avait localisés chez le Scorpion. L'aiguillon de la jalousie lui déchira le cœur. Il avala un sandwich et décida d'aller voir Shion. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, il en avait besoin et peut-être que le Grand Pope avec son expérience plus de deux fois séculaire pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait à son frère et lui.

Une heure plus tard, il arriva au Palais et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Atlante. Il toqua légèrement à la porte et entra sans attendre d'y être invité, comme Shion leur avait dit à tous de la faire. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil que des bruits étranges parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il hésita à s'avancer lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de plainte. Quelqu'un semblait souffrir. Il fit quelques pas de plus et le regretta immédiatement.

Devant lui, sur l'un des canapés, l'ancien Bélier d'Or et la Balance dansaient le plus beau des ballets érotiques. Assis sur les genoux de Shion, Dohko, complètement nu, l'embrassait à pleine bouche, les mains perdues dans la chevelure vert clair. Leurs gémissements étaient lascifs et doux. Leurs mouvements lents et sensuels comme s'ils ne voulaient jamais s'arrêter, pour faire durer encore et encore ce moment d'union exquise. Leur but n'était pas d'atteindre la jouissance suprême mais de donner du plaisir à l'autre à n'en plus finir. Ils ne se souciaient pas de leur propre satisfaction mais uniquement de celle de l'autre.

Leurs soupirs s'amplifièrent pour devenir des cris. Shion accéléra progressivement le rythme de ses hanches, ses mains agrippées aux fesses rondes et musclées de Dohko pour les ouvrir et se projeter plus loin en lui. La Balance s'appuya en arrière sur les genoux du Pope soutenu dans le dos par ses mains qui avait délaissé ses fesses. Il happa de la bouche, la pointe durcie d'un sein, un soupir de plaisir accueillit la caresse brulante. Dohko haletait, la tête renversée, la bouche ouverte. Il cria quand son amant s'empara de sa virilité. La Balance ne s'appartenait plus, il perdait pieds. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, ses sensations, ses cris.

- Shion…c'est trop bon… Il s'empara des lèvres de son amant, étouffant ses gémissements.

- Tu… tu me rends fou Dohko ! Je t'aime tellement !

- Je t'aime aussi. Emmène-nous au paradis !

Galvanisé par ces mots, le Pope accéléra ses mouvements entre les reins de la Balance qui ne se retenait plus de crier son plaisir. Shion le regardait, fasciné par son visage transfiguré par l'amour qu'il éprouvait, qu'il donnait et qu'il recevait. Ensemble, ils atteignirent l'extase sublime et libératrice.

Saga n'avait pas bougé, hypnotisé par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Dire qu'il était resté de marbre serait à des années lumières de la vérité. Il était excité, disons-le clairement. Il avait trouvé ça magnifique. Voir ces deux hommes unis dans le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient et l'amour qu'ils partageaient lui fit prendre conscience que c'était possible et que ça pouvait être absolument magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses propres rêves. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut même pas que les deux hommes s'étaient rhabillés et qu'ils l'observaient, amusés.

- Tu as aimé le spectacle Saga ?

La voie taquine de Dohko le sortit de ses pensées. Il les regarda, soudain gêné de n'avoir pas eu la force de détourner les yeux et sortir de la pièce.

- Je ne… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…, bégaya-t-il

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne t'en voudra pas… pour cette fois, le rassura Shion. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Parler de ce qui se passe entre ton frère et toi ? lui demanda la Balance.

- Mais comment…

- Vous portez votre misère en bandoulière depuis plusieurs jours et nous l'avons tous remarqué, poursuivit Dohko. Mais ce matin j'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez franchi un nouveau cap.

- C'est vrai qu'on a un problème, mais nous avons du mal à admettre à accepter ce qui nous arrive.

- Saga, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Nous ne vous jugerons pas, nous vous aiderons si nous le pouvons, tu le sais.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ignores de quoi il est question, Shion. Je ne suis pas certain que tu tiennes les mêmes propos lorsque tu auras entendu de quoi il s'agit.

- Essayes toujours, on verra après.

Saga se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, face à Dohko, pendant que Shion leur servait un café. Le Gémeaux ne savait pas par où commencer mais lorsqu'il trouva le fil de son récit, il fut intarissable. Aucun de ses deux interlocuteurs ne l'interrompit jusqu'au bout. Il leur fallut un certain temps pour bien comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, mais ils éprouvèrent plus de compassion, voir de pitié pour ces deux frères déjà tellement éprouvés par la vie, que du dégoût. Ils savaient que Saga en était arrivé à un point où il avait un besoin vital de se confier, et quelque part, ils étaient heureux de la confiance qu'il leur accordait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à raconter, mais il avait trouvé le courage de le faire, parce qu'il savait que sa santé mentale était en danger.

Il lut une grande tendresse dans leurs regards, et s'en fut trop. Il fondit en larme, le visage dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les deux amants l'entourèrent. Dohko le prit contre sa poitrine et le berça comme un enfant, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et le Pope les entoura tous les deux de ses bras. Saga pleura longtemps, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de ce terrible sentiment de honte. Shion usa de ses dons psychiques pour soulager sa douleur et lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits. Il fut enfin assez calme pour pouvoir répondre aux questions de ses aînés…

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand Kanon entra dans son Temple, la peur chevillée au corps. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à Saga. Il le trouva dans la cuisine en train de préparer leur repas du soir.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait… normale.

- Mouais ! Tu veux couper les fruits pour la salade de ce soir ?

- Ok !

Il prit un couteau et un saladier et commença à éplucher la pèche, les fraises, les kiwis et la pomme. Il rajouta un jus de citron et un peu de sucre avant de mettre le tout au frigo. Il posa le couteau dans l'évier et se rinça les mains. Au moment où il voulut prendre le torchon pour s'essuyer, Saga tendit aussi la main vers le morceau de tissu et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Ils sursautèrent violemment comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique de dix mille volts. Ils restèrent immobile, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, fixant le sol.

- Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Milo ? demanda Saga de but en blanc.

- Je suppose que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas impliqué comme nous le sommes.

- L'avis d'une tierce personne…

- C'est ça. Et toi, pourquoi Shion et Dohko ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Etant donné leur longue expérience, ils m'ont paru tout indiqué pour me… m'aider à y voir plus clair

- Et que t'ont-t-ils dit ?

- Pff… beaucoup de choses, j'avoue que je serais incapable de te faire une résumé qui tienne la route. Et toi, qu'est-ce Milo t'a raconté ?

- Il a dit une chose qui m'a marqué. Il a parlé d'âmes sœurs.

- Ils m'en ont parlé aussi.

- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je crois que je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi si ça peut ramener le calme dans ma vie. De plus, c'est la seule explication qui semble s'accorder à notre situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On va commencer par boire un café ! Une chose à la fois.

Kanon sourit à la répartit de son frère. Les choses s'engageaient bien, la tension semblait baisser. Ils purent parler de tout et de rien et se regarder sans ressentir une violente et irrésistible envie de se ruer l'un sur l'autre. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient fini par accepter ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils n'en avaient plus honte. Qu'ils s'étaient résignés à faire ce qu'il fallait pour conserver leur raison. Mais n'allaient-ils pas y perdre leur âme ?

L'atmosphère détendue disparaissait doucement à mesure qu'approchait le moment où ils allaient devoir discuter de leur situation. Saga se cala dans le canapé du salon pendant que Kanon s'asseyait face à lui, dans un fauteuil. Il se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, ne sachant quoi faire. Devaient-ils provoquer les choses ? Devaient-ils attendre que la tension devienne insoutenable pour agir ? Agir ? Mais comment ? Des mots, des gestes ? Une chose était certaine pourtant. Le violent trouble qu'ils avaient ressenti le matin même était en train de saisir à nouveau leurs esprits… et leurs corps. Chacun le percevait nettement chez l'autre. Fallait-il encore résister ou bien balayer d'un revers de main méprisant, les convenances, la morale et tous les interdits profondément ancrés en eux par une éducation sévère et rigide. Pourtant, l'homosexualité faisait partie de ses interdits, ils étaient passés outre, ils avaient eu des aventures avec des femmes et des hommes, tout comme la masturbation qui elle aussi était considérée comme une perversité. Puisqu'ils avaient ignoré tout cela, pourquoi ne pas ignorer aussi ce qu'impliquait l'inceste ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à montrer à son frère qu'on l'aime. Mais il y a tant de façon de prouver son amour à une personne. Faut-il forcément en passer par le contact physique ? Il y a des précédents dans l'histoire et la mythologie. Les Dieux furent les premiers à s'adonner à cette pratique. Héra est la sœur ET l'épouse de Zeus. Gaïa donna naissance à Ouranos avec qui elle s'accoupla et eut Chronos et Rhéa, eux aussi frère et sœur et parents de Zeus. Et chez les Egyptien la légitimité du trône était transmise par les femmes. Aussi le Pharaon régnant épousait-il sa ou ses sœurs qui lui donnaient des descendants parmi lesquels il choisissait son successeur qui à son tour se marierait avec sa sœur et ainsi de suite. Alors pourquoi devraient-ils tous les deux se sentir coupable d'éprouver du désir l'un envers l'autre. Parce que celui-ci se teintait d'homosexualité en plus de son coté incestueux ? Peut-être… Le conditionnement à certaines valeurs, certaines idées ou certains concepts d'interdits inculqués dès la petite enfance ne sont pas faciles à oublier. Alors quoi ? Ils perdaient la raison, ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à se tirer une balle dans la tête et tout serait fini. Fini ? Tout ? Eux qui avaient vu l'Enfer savaient que ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, leurs âmes seraient aussi torturées chez Hadès et ils ne trouveraient aucune compassion chez les Spectres. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Et s'ils étaient vraiment deux âmes sœurs ? Elles ne choisissent peut-être pas les corps qu'elles investissent. Cette fois-ci, c'est tombé sur deux frères jumeaux. Avaient-ils le droit de leur refuser de se retrouver ? Un amour aussi beau, fort, infini, ne pouvait pas prendre fin… il est, il doit être, il sera éternel… Après eux d'autres viendront, d'autres seront les réceptacles de ses deux âmes amoureuses…

Saga se leva d'un mouvement brusque et gagna la porte du salon où il s'arrêta. Il savait que son frère ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sans se retourner, il tendit la main derrière lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables, avant qu'il ne sente une main douce et chaude se glisser dans la sienne. Le même frisson les parcourut tous les deux. Juste avant que leurs mains se joignent, ils auraient encore pu faire marche arrière mais s'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Ils étaient engagés sur ce chemin, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Ils allaient le parcourir ensemble, main dans la main, cœur contre cœur, corps contre corps. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils n'avaient plus la force de résister. Pendant des semaines, les rêves avaient érodé, usé, laminé leur volonté. Ils ne pouvaient que se laisser aller et s'aimer, tout simplement.

Tandis qu'ils longeaient le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Saga ferma à clé la porte d'entrée. Personne ne devait venir les déranger. Mais de toute manière, personne ne serait venu. Les trois personnes au courant de cette histoire savaient qu'ils allaient mettre un terme à leur souffrance aujourd'hui même. Shion établit une barrière de cosmos autour du troisième Temple. Rien ni personne ne pourrait entrer ou sortir de là, sauf les jumeaux.

L'ainé reprit sa marche vers la chambre, son cadet derrière lui. Il avait pris l'initiative finalement contrairement à ce que croyait Kanon. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, refermèrent la porte. Ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour. Toute fuite était impensable, impossible. L'idée ne leur traversa même pas l'esprit.

Kanon était resté devant la porte alors que Saga, qui avait lâché sa main, était à trois pas de lui, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura Kanon sans quitter des yeux le dos de son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser du regard. Les épaules puissantes, les hanches étroites, la cascade de cheveux soyeux, les jambes interminables et finement musclées.

- Tu peux… juste me prendre dans tes bras ? J'en ai besoin.

Sans bruit, Kanon s'avança et passa ses bras autour du corps de son jumeaux et posa son menton sur son épaule. Saga ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de son frère. Ils tremblaient et le sentaient.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse ça vite, comme pour s'en débarrasser. J'ai envie qu'on prenne notre temps, j'ai envie que ça dure longtemps.

- Moi aussi.

Il se retourna et fit face à Kanon. Chacun eut l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Si semblable de traits et si différents de caractère. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes avec une tendresse infinie. Mais bien vite, le désir revint à la charge. Au début, ils ne touchaient que leurs bras et leurs visages. Des caressent légères, hésitantes. Ils se tenaient front contre front, les yeux fermés. Ils savouraient cette proximité après l'avoir tant redoutée. Ils commençaient à prendre conscience que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre pouvait être beau.

Saga passa sa main derrière la nuque de son frère, pencha la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres si léger que ce dernier se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Instinctivement, il répondit à ce baiser de la même façon. Encore un autre, plus appuyé, et un autre, et pleins d'autres. Ils picoraient leurs lèvres, n'osant encore aller plus loin, mais ça ne durerait pas, ils le savaient. Kanon pris l'initiative d'approfondir leurs baisers. A son tour, il glissa une main sous les cheveux de Saga et emprisonna sa nuque. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus longtemps. Elles s'entrouvrirent, timidement, leurs souffles encore calmes se mêlèrent. Kanon trouva ce qu'il cherchait, sa langue. Elle était chaude, douce, humide, souple, tendre. Il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir à ce contact. Saga était parcourut de frissons. Elles entamèrent une délicieuse escrime, pleine de tendresse, d'amour et surtout de respect. Aucun des deux ne voulait imposer à l'autre son désir, ils se laissaient porter par leur instinct et leur intuition. Ce baiser n'en finissait pas. Attisé par le désir, il était beaucoup moins chaste. Il provoquait de délicieuses vagues de plaisir dans tout leur corps. Mais ils n'accéléraient pas les choses pour autant. Ils voulaient déguster chaque seconde de ce moment qui serait peut-être unique.

Leur respiration était un peu plus haletante. Leurs bouches se savourant toujours avec délectation, leurs mains se mirent en mouvements sans qu'ils le décident vraiment. Kanon déboutonna la chemise de son frère et écarta les pans. Il fit glisser ses mains avec douceur entre le tissu et les épaules puis le long des bras pour la faire tomber au sol dans un chuintement d'étoffe. Saga passa les siennes sous le t-shirt que Milo avait prêté à Kanon et l'en débarrassa. Ils n'étaient pas encore l'un contre l'autre, mais au hasard d'un mouvement, leur peau se frôlait délicieusement. Leurs mains entreprirent un voyage d'exploration sur ce territoire vierge et mystérieux qu'était pour chacun le corps de l'autre. Saga découvrit que son jumeau était chatouilleux au niveau des omoplates, alors que lui, c'était sur la taille. Ils en jouèrent un instant, provocant quelques sourires taquins, mais pas longtemps. Un besoin plus fort les taraudait.

Ils étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Chaque point de contact de leur corps semblait brûler d'un feu digne des forges d'Héphaïstos. Leur peau était moite, ils avaient chaud. Saga prit la tête de son frère entre ses mains et la renversa en arrière. Sa bouche descendit sous l'oreille, puis le long du cou. Il jouait avec ses lèvres et sa langue sur la peau sensible, embrassant ou léchant au gré de son envie. Il arriva sur la clavicule qu'il mordilla tendrement. Il sentait son frère frissonner violemment. Il passa sur l'autre épaule, se régalant de cette peau si douce, au goût de mer. Une seule chose comptait pour lui, le plaisir de Kanon. Et pour l'instant, il s'en sortait bien. Celui-ci frémissait de plaisir. Il se laisser faire pour l'instant, subissant avec délice, les assauts de Saga. Il écoutait ses battements de cœur, leur respiration, leurs soupirs, surtout les siens. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et partit lui aussi à la découverte de son corps.

Il imita les mêmes baisers. Ses mains descendirent sur la poitrine, redessinant les muscles qui se contractaient doucement. Ses pouces roulèrent amoureusement les pointes de chair dressées. Saga poussa un gémissement. Il poussa son avantage et posa sa bouche sur l'une d'elle. Son ainé crispa ses mains sur ses épaules, laissant échapper un râle.

- Kanon… pas si vite…

- Je commence à… à avoir du mal à me… contrôler… J'ai tellement envie de toi…

La phrase de trop ! Saga poussa son frère contre le mur et se colla à lui. Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, plus ardente. Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Leur réaction de leurs corps ne se fit pas attendre. Kanon en pantalon de survêtement ne pouvait absolument pas cacher son désir que Saga sentit remonter le long de son aine provocant le même effet chez lui. Sauf qu'il portait un jeans et qu'il se sentit rapidement très à l'étroit. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kanon déboucla la ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon. Il planta son regard sensuel dans celui de son frère lorsqu'il passa ses mains entre sa peau et l'encombrant vêtement qu'il fit glisser sans aucune hâte. Saga était au supplice. Il sentit deux mains sur ses fesses qui les caressaient, du creux des reins à la naissance des cuisses. Il dévorait maintenant la bouche de son jumeau, son cou, ses épaules. La retenue n'était plus la bienvenue, ils avaient besoin de plus. Son pantalon et son boxer finirent sur ses chevilles. Ils se débattit avec quelques instants pour s'en libérer. Comme il n'avait aucune envie de stopper ses baisers, il dut le faire avec ses pieds, luttant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. C'est entièrement nu qu'il fit face à Kanon qui le regarda, le souffle court, subjugué par le corps sculptural de son frère. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant. Ou peut-être que ses sentiments exacerbés sublimaient ses sens. Un chef d'œuvre, il avait un chef d'œuvre sous les yeux qui s'embuèrent et brillèrent de larmes de bonheur. Toujours rivés au regard de Saga, il ôta son survêtement.

- Maintenant on est à égalité, fit-il d'une voix grave.

A son tour Saga, admira le corps de son frère. Il en avait tellement envie, il voulait le sentir contre le sien, le caresser, l'embrasser, le serrer, le lécher, le dévorer de la bouche et des mains. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait en un clin d'œil et se colla à lui. Plus rien ne pouvait plus gêner le contact de leur peau. Leurs sexes dressés frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Une explosion de sensations les fit crier de plaisir. Sans plus aucune retenue ni aucune gêne, ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, des mouvements désordonnés, presque agressif. La violence de leur désir leur faisait perdre toute contenance. Saga s'appuyait tellement fort contre son frère que Kanon cru un instant qu'il allait l'incruster dans le mur.

- On devrait… aaah… s'allonger…

- Mmm… non… pas maintenant…

- On serait mieux…

- Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble… haann… maintenant… debout contre ce mur… mmm… contre nos ventres…

- Saga… je vais pas tenir longtemps…

- Moi non plus…

- Aaaah… c'est bon… continue… oh ouiii continuuuue…

Ce n'est pas un cri mais un hurlement de jouissance qui retentit dans la chambre. Leurs corps arqués aux muscles tétanisés par la puissance de leur plaisir s'affaissèrent sur le sol, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Jamais un orgasme ne fut plus dévastateur ni éblouissant. Serrer l'un contre l'autre, ils s'accrochaient au corps de l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils venaient de chavirer dans un océan déchaîné de volupté et d'ivresse des sens. Les dernières vagues de cet ouragan d'amour les ballotaient comme un frêle esquif à la dérive.

Un long moment passa avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leurs esprits, que leurs respirations se calmes, qu'ils retrouvent l'usage de leurs corps. Kanon posa sa main sur la joue de son frère qui leva la tête pour le regarder.

- Saga, ça ne me suffit pas… gémit-il

- Je sais, moi non plus.

- Tu crois qu'on devras…

- Je me suis fait à cette idée et ça ne me fait plus peur. L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est au-delà de cette union incestueuse.

- Pour l'instant on a encore rien fait.

- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

- J'en crève d'envie mais je veux faire durer le plaisir.

- C'est ce que j'avais dit au départ, mais je reconnais que c'est difficile.

- Peut-être que maintenant, on va y arriver.

- Peut-être…

Saga embrassa son frère. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leur langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, souples comme deux serpents.

- Si on prenait une douche, proposa Saga en libérant les lèvres de son jumeau.

- Tu veux qu'on batifole sous l'eau ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Pas spécialement, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas la force de m'éloigner de toi ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, même pour le temps d'une douche.

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre des yeux, je veux que tu sois à portée de ma main, de ma bouche…

- C'est incroyable la force que peuvent avoir de simple mots. Regardes ça, fit-il en désignant son entre-jambe, je suis de nouveau en forme pour un second round.

- Saga, on ne s'affronte pas sur un ring ! le gronda-t-il gentiment.

- C'est vrai ! Allez viens, on va se doucher !

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la salle de bain. Ils s'étaient lavés mutuellement, puis ils s'étaient encore embrassés caressés tendrement, soufflant sur les braises de leur désir qui s'enflamma à nouveau. Ils attachèrent leurs chevelures en catogan pour ne pas être gênés… plus tard.

La peau encore mouillée, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- C'est vrai qu'un lit c'est quand même plus confortable, avoua Saga entre deux baisers.

- Oui mais debout contre le mur, c'était très excitant…

- On ne s'est même pas touché…

- Y a pas eu besoin…

- Il faudra qu'on…

Kanon avait grondé comme un fauve avant de clouer son frère sous lui, prenant sa bouche pour un baiser sulfureux. Son corps se fit souple et félin, ses mains audacieuses et délicieusement agaçantes. Saga rejeta ses bras au dessus de sa tête, s'abandonnant aux caprices de son jumeau. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Saga vit un éclair sauvage briller dans celui de son frère. Kanon se délectait de la peau douce et chaude. Il la léchait, l'embrassait, la suçotait, laissant des suçons écarlates, signant ainsi son méfait. Ses mains parcouraient les flancs sensibles et la taille pour revenir taquiner la pointe des seins dont sa bouche s'empara enfin. Saga sursautait à chaque nouvelle sensation qui électrisait son corps. Son sexe dressé frottait contre la jambe de son frère, faisant encore grimper son désir. Kanon descendit sur le ventre, le couvrant de baisers, le mordillant sans jamais se lasser. Il resta un moment à jouer avec le nombril, arrachant des gémissements fabuleux à son jumeau. Le plaisir qu'exprimait son frère en gémissant et en soupirant, était la plus belle chanson d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Et c'est lui qui la composait paroles après paroles.

Il poursuivit sa descente quand son menton heurta le sexe fièrement dressé. Un regard vers le haut, Saga l'observait, les yeux mi-clos, voilés de désir. Kanon caressa l'aine, les cuisses, Saga se tortillait sur les draps froissés. Soudain, il se redressa et renversa Kanon pour le couvrir de son corps. A lui de le torturer un peu, il voulait l'entendre gémir et soupirer son plaisir entre ses mains, sous sa bouche. Il martyrisa le lobe de l'oreille tant et si bien que Kanon demanda grâce sous le rire adorablement sadique de son frère. Il continua par le cou qu'il lécha jusqu'à plus soif, alors que son cadet lui labourait le dos de ses ongles heureusement courts et parfaitement manucurés. Nul doute qu'il en porterait les séquelles pendant quelques jours. Il mordilla les pointes des seins arrachant des cris à cette gorge qu'il venait de délaisser. Il se redressa sans aller plus loin. Saga changea de position. Il mis sa tête à la hauteur du sexe de son frère et ses hanches à coté du visage de Kanon. Ils commencèrent à se caresser l'un l'autre, leurs mains n'hésitèrent plus à toucher cette partie si sensible de leur anatomie. Elles se posèrent enfin sur leurs sexes, raides et palpitants provoquant cris, soupirs et gémissements lascifs et tellement érotiques.

L'amour fait vraiment appel à tous les sens. Le touché bien sur, l'odorat qui s'affole lorsqu'une chevelure libère ses senteurs, la vue qui dévore le corps de l'autre, le goût qui se délecte de la peau, et l'ouïe qui s'extasie au moindre son. Mais il y avait aussi le sixième, l'instinct qui guidait les gestes. Et pour des hommes comme eux, le septième qui englobe tous les autres pour les sublimer au possible.

Saga posa ses lèvres sur le sexe doux, provocant un violent sursaut chez Kanon. Il déposa de petits baisers en cascade sur toute la longueur. Puis il mit de petits coups de langues attentifs aux réactions de son frère. Celui-ci, visiblement, appréciait. Il continua longtemps à savourer la colonne de chair.

Kanon n'était pas inactif non plus. Lui aussi commença par des baisers légers et de petits coups de langue aux effets dévastateurs. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur les testicules rendus hypersensibles par l'excitation. Il les caressa et les lécha, entendant presque un rugissement de plaisir. Celle-là, Saga ne s'y attendait pas ! Sentir la bouche de son frère à cet endroit précis était inattendu mais incroyablement excitant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ainé pour engloutir son frère jusqu'à la garde. Le corps de Kanon se raidit sous la vague de plaisir. Saga entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur la peau tout autour de ce point sensible. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent une jambe pour faciliter les caresses dans cette zone. Kanon, à son tour, happa le sexe de son frère dans sa bouche et l'entraîna avec lui dans ce monde de luxure et de stupre. Ils prolongèrent longtemps ce délice des corps, très longtemps mais sans aller trop loin. Même si le point de non-retour était encore loin d'être atteint, le désir était à son comble. Ils avaient besoin d'autre chose, d'un aboutissement, d'une étreinte plus intime, d'une sensation coupable et si séduisante à la fois.

- J'ai besoin… de toi… en moi… haleta Kanon qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

Saga s'interrompit. Il revint sur son frère et l'embrassa d'une bouche vorace. Il présenta ses doigts à son jumeau qui les lécha en le regardant. Puis il les présenta contre l'intimité de son frère tout en continuant à l'embrasser pour qu'il se détende. Il massa longuement l'entrée étroite qui l'attirait tant. Il insinua un doigt, délicatement. Kanon tressaillit puis se calma. Il le caressa de l'intérieur, alternant profonde pénétration et mouvements plus rapides. Kanon n'en finissait plus de gémir.

- Prends-moi… mmmaintenant…

- Attends… pas encore…

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, Kanon cria sous l'intrusion mais il n'y eu aucune douleur. Le ballet repris. Il sentait son frère se détendre et le muscle s'assouplir. Il glissa un troisième doigt. Kanon lui attrapa le poignet et l'immobilisa. Il était perdu, seul dans ce dédale d'émotions. Il relâcha son frère qui reprit ses mouvements. Il attendit qu'il soit parfaitement détendu et calme, uniquement sous l'emprise du plaisir qui se dégageait de cette zone pour irradier tels les rayons du soleil dans tout son être. Saga retira ses doigts et pris un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en enduisit son sexe et l'intimité de son jumeau. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, le surplombant de son corps. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une fois de plus.

- Tu es sur ?

- Je n'ai jamais était aussi sur de moi. Fais-moi l'amour !

Saga présenta son sexe contre le conduit étroit. Il appuya, doucement, il sentit les chairs s'écarter et lui céder la place. Il ne quittait pas Kanon des yeux, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe de douleur. Mais il n'y en eu aucun. Seule l'extase se lisait sur son beau visage. Il progressa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Il remarqua qu'il avait cessé de respirer durant tout ce temps. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se retira pour s'enfoncer à nouveau. Kanon eut un hoquet muet de stupeur et s'accrocha à ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Tout doucement, il commença à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière, entrant et sortant du corps de son frère. La mélodie érotique de leurs gémissements repris de plus belle. Saga repensa à Shion et Dohko faisant l'amour le matin même. Il s'en inspira, conservant un rythme horriblement lent pour procurer du plaisir à son frère le plus longtemps possible.

Kanon avait l'impression de devenir fou. Son frère était un véritable tortionnaire. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir au bord de l'extase sans lui laisser la moindre chance de l'atteindre. Mais le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, était amplifié par cette lenteur justement. Que du plaisir sans risquer d'en voir la fin. Il croisa les jambes sur les reins de Saga et le projeta encore plus loin en lui. Des cris jumeaux, sortit de gorges jumelles. Saga se souleva pour sur un bras pour embrasser son frère, et attiser le brasier qui brûlait dans leur corps. Il agaça de la langue la pointe d'un sein pendant qu'il roulait l'autre entre ses doigts. Kanon était pris de frénésie. Ses hanches allait à la rencontre de celles de son jumeau de façon brutale. Saga aussi était au bord de la rupture. Il prit le sexe de Kanon entre ses doigts et le caressa sur le même rythme. Il accéléra ses mouvements, les emmenant irrémédiablement vers l'achèvement sublime et éblouissant de l'union de leur corps et de leurs âmes. Une violente convulsion les secoua quand l'orgasme les embrasa. Des cris d'extase, des gémissements de plaisir, des soupirs de volupté emplirent la chambre.

Saga s'effondra sur le corps de Kanon, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il sentit les bras de son frère se refermer sur lui avec force.

- Saga je t'aime, sanglotait-il dans son cou. Si tu savais combien je t'aime !

- Je sais mon ange ! Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement !

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Kanon caressait le dos de son frère machinalement, sans y penser. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Saga réagir contre son ventre, l'excitation le gagna à nouveau.

Un baiser dans son cou lui confirma que son jumeau avait encore envie de lui. Il tourna la tête pour lui laisser tout loisir de picorer sa peau. Le désir revint les prendre au piège comme le tourbillon d'une tornade. Il renversa son frère sur le dos. C'était à son tour de lui donner du plaisir. Il explora son corps parfait aux muscles puissants et délicatement dessinés, de la bouche et des mains ne laissant pas un centimètre carré de peau sans un baiser ou une caresse. Saga flottait dans une sorte de brume suave qui berçait ses sens et les titillait sans cesse. Kanon referma ses lèvres sur son sexe lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il se cambra sous la langue exquise qui le transportait hors de lui-même. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les pointes de ses seins, soufflant sur les braises de ce feu qui couvait dans son corps. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité et pas plus de quelque secondes. Il perdait la notion de l'écoulement du temps. Les doigts de Kanon se frayèrent un chemin en lui, lentement, sans brusquerie. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur lui non plus. Il savait que son muscle s'assouplissait, dans l'attente d'une invasion plus imposante et infiniment plus enivrante. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, du moins le crut-il.

Kanon glissa entre les reins de son jumeau avec un râle d'une volupté inouïe. Il sentait Saga autour de lui, serré, étroit mais délicieusement chaud et doux. Il stoppa son avancée attendant que son frère lui fasse signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Voilà, un regard, tout allait bien. Il s'allongea sur ce corps qu'il aimait tant et entreprit des mouvements lents mais puissant tout en parsemant de baisers chaque coin de peau qu'il pouvait toucher. Sa langue chercha sa jumelle pour une danse indécente et sensuelle. Saga gémissait, Kanon ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Il voulait l'entendre hurler de plaisir entre ses bras, le faire jouir indéfiniment. Il poursuivit ses mouvements impudiques, sa bouche soudée à celle de son frère pour y recueillir la moindre plainte, le moindre murmure. Il se redressa sur les genoux et changea l'angle de pénétration. Saga s'arqua sous cette nouvelle vague de plaisir qui transforma son corps en une fournaise de passion. Kanon l'observait, fasciné par la beauté animale qu'il dégageait. Jamais il n'avait songé à son frère en ces termes et pourtant c'était là, sous ses yeux. Saga était beau à damné un saint. Mais s'il poussait plus loin ses réflexions, ça voulait dire qu'il se trouvait beau lui-même. Amoureux de leur propre image. Houlà ! Voilà de quoi donner une bonne migraine ! Et ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe du plaisir de Saga. Tout pour son plaisir, tout donner, tout faire pour que ça dure longtemps, très longtemps. Il caressa son sexe pour l'abandonner presque immédiatement, le sentant trop proche de l'orgasme. Il se rallongea, ses genoux ne le portaient plus.

- Viens sur moi, chuchota-t-il.

Saga croisa ses jambes dans son dos et ils roulèrent sur le coté. Empalé sur son frère, il ondula sur lui comme une liane souple. Kanon se redressa et l'entoura de ses bras plongeant son visage dans sa poitrine pour la déguster des lèvres. Saga se pencha en arrière comme il avait vu Dohko le faire. Le plaisir les submergea, plus fort, plus puissant, plus exigeant. Leurs bassins allaient l'un vers l'autre, infatigables, toujours plus vite. Kanon se laissa aller sur les draps, entraînant son jumeau avec lui. Il agrippa ses hanches pour le posséder plus violemment. A chaque coup de rein, Saga était projeté en avant, criant qu'il en voulait encore plus, plus fort et plus vite. Alors Kanon libéra les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour assouvir les désirs de son frère. Ses coups de boutoirs se firent sauvages, rapides, il prit dans sa main le sexe dur et gonflé de Saga et le caressa à la même vitesse qu'il entrait et sortait de son corps.

Encore une fois, la jouissance ravagea leurs corps et leurs sens. Un hurlement magnifique et fabuleux s'échappa de leurs bouches. Peu leur importait que tout le Sanctuaire les entendent. Longtemps, les vagues de leur plaisir incestueux, tel le flux et le reflux d'une marée, les balayèrent de leurs ondes voluptueuses et délicieuses.

Epuisés par tant de plaisir et d'efforts, ils sombrèrent dans une sorte de sommeil qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Une partie d'eux était pleinement éveillée.

- Saga ?

- Mmm…

- Tu trouves pas qu'on a été rapide à changer d'avis ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ce matin encore, j'étais écœuré par mes rêves et quelques heures plus tard, je les réalise.

- On avait sûrement déjà accepté ce qui vient de se passer. On avait juste besoin qu'on nous ouvre les yeux.

- Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est attiré l'un par l'autre de cette façon.

- Les âmes sœurs.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Non, rien du tout. Je t'aime de toutes les sortes d'amours qui existent.

- Je t'aime aussi comme ça.

Ils dormirent d'un profond sommeil sans rêve pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent ensemble et au premier regard, ils surent que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de laissez vos impressions. 


End file.
